Speak Now
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Hatter's getting married, and Alice isn't happy. What will she do to break up the wedding? One-shot songfic. R&R!


**Speak Now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song (Taylor Swift does), the movie (Tim Burton does), or the couple (not sure who does). If I did, the movie would have ended sooooooooo differently! Lol, no flames, please!**

**Author's Note:****Okay, I wrote this because I think that Alice needs to end up with the Hatter. Plain and simple. I usually don't make Mirana the mean one, but oh well. Thought I'd give it a whirl:) Lemme know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Tarrant Hightopp was about to make the worst decision of his life.<p>

You see, Mirana (the White Queen) had told Tarrant the *tragic* news that Alice the Champion had died. She gave him some time, and then - took him for herself.

They were getting married.

Tarrant did not love Mirana. He wanted Alice, and - despite his mind trying to protect itself from hope - wished that Alice would come to break up the wedding. But even if she was alive, it wasn't like Alice was the kind of person to just come and ruin someone's wedding.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl._

It was the day of the wedding, and Alice was hiding. She was so upset - she was in love with the Hatter, and wanted so badly to stop the nuptials. But, at the moment, she settled for sneaking into one of the white tents in the backyard and Marmoreal to visit Hatter's friends.

Cheshire, Thackery, and Mallympkin were getting their suits on. Alice snuck in to say hello to them all. For some reason, they were very surprised to see her.

That was when Alice learned the reason the Hatter was about to marry Mirana; she'd told all of Underland that she was dead. Alice poked her head out of the tent at the many people already sitting in chairs, waiting. All of the subjects from Mirana's court were there, dressed in pearly white and carnation pink. It almost made Alice's head dizzy.

Since she was dressed in white anyway, Alice snuck into a seat in the back, next to all of the other snotty little subjects dressed in a similar fashion.

_I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown _

_Shaped like a pastry. _

_This is surely not what you thought it would be._

_But I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say-_

Alice wished so bad that she could just stand up and scream to Tarrant that she was alive and well. But if he really loved Mirana, she couldn't make him feel bad by saying she was okay.

Alice was so heartbroken and torn...but surely she could be here for her friend.

_Don't say yes, run away now. _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow. _

_You need to hear me out and they said "Speak Now." _

Then, the wedding began. The organ began to play, and everyone looked to the back, where Mirana was floating down the aisle in a gorgeous white dress. Her hair was all pinned up, and she had way too much makeup on. Her father escorted her down the aisle.

He placed Mirana's hand in Tarrant's, and walked away to his seat. The minister began speaking some words that would bind them together as long as Underland (which was forever).

_Fond gestures are exchanged _

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains,_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be. _

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. _

Tarrant looked at Mirana. Surely he should be happy. He was about to become King of Underland! And Mirana was kind of pretty, and she cared for him. But...

Tarrant couldn't help but wish it was Alice. He almost wanted her to stand up and tell him not to do this because she loved him so. But in her eyes, he was probably nothing more than a mad old milliner. And that thought is what made his decision. He would wed the Queen.

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now. _

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait, or say a single vow. _

_You're time is running out and they said, "Speak Now." _

Then, the minister said those fatal words. "If there is anyone with any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak Now or forever hold your peace." _

There was an uncomfortable silence. But, just as the minister was about to go on, something came over Alice. She would never be able to sleep at night if she didn't at least try to salvage what was left of the chemistry between her and the Hatter. She shakily stood up, and saw that everyone's eyes were on her. They were horrified. Was it because she was interrupting the service? Or because she was alive? Or because Mirana had lied to them all?

But the one who seemed most jubilant and surprised, was the Hatter.

_There's a silence, there's my last chance. I stand up with shaky hands-_

_All eyes on me. _

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you. _

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion._

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. _

"I do." Alice said. "I love you, Hatter. And I want to be with you forever. Please don't do this. Please." Alice blushed fiercely, but made no move to take back what she said.

Hatter - with no hesitation - got off of the stage, pushing right past Mirana. He swooped Alice up in his arms, and kissed her. He ran, got out of his tux, and the two of them ran off to begin the rest of their lives, together.

_So don't say yes, run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow. _

_You need to hear me out, and they said "Speak Now." _

_And you say "Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

"_Baby, I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around when they said "Speak Now." "_

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm not sure if anything like this has been done before, and if it has I apologize to that author. This is original, and no copyright is intended:) Anyway...<p>

READ AND REVIEW!:))))

**Thanksabunches!**

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
